


taste of cherry & heaven

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hate Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: Apparently Cheryl Blossom’s little stunt with the milkshake that day hadn’t been enough. She confidently strode up to the register, a determined look in her eye that told FP she wasn’t done with him yet. PWP





	taste of cherry & heaven

It was late in the evening when FP watched the last guests leave. Or at least he _had thought_ they’d been the last ones.

Apparently Cheryl Blossom’s little stunt with the milkshake that day hadn’t been enough. She confidently strode up to the register, a determined look in her eye that told FP she wasn’t done with him yet.

“I think someone’s had a little accident in the bathroom,” she said, a stickily sweet smile on her face.

FP let out a long sigh, but nodded politely.

“Oh, and you might want to bring a mop.” 

She threw her mane of red hair back over her shoulder as he went to go get it.

He had assumed that she had left after that bit of news so he wasn’t expecting to find her in said bathroom.

“Where’s the -” he started but promptly forgot what he was about to ask when Cheryl casually started pulling off her top, showing off her strapless black bra.

“Might want to close the door, unless of course you want someone to walk in and see,” she duly noted, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow.

To his own surprise he did as he was told, still baffled. “What the hell is going on here?”

Cheryl seemed impatient and was now unbuttoning her shorts and wiggling out of them.

“Woah! What are you doing?” FP looked away, feeling his face start to heat up, not sure if it was from anger or something else.

“I figure you kinda owe me for what you did to my brother.”

He chuckled drily, not sure if he should take this seriously or laugh at the inappropriate situation. When did this become his life?

“I’m not interested,” he promptly said, still looking away. He could however see her jump on top of the sink counter out of the corner of his eye.

“Then think again,” she responded in an icy cold voice. 

He then made the mistake of glancing over to her only to find her clad in her underwear, spreading her legs so there’d be no confusion as to what she wanted.

_As if there had been any to begin with._

“You _owe_ me,” she repeated.

He let his hand run across his mouth and chin in thought, before he removed his ridiculous work hat and tossed it to the floor in defeat.

The mop was also left forgotten as he kneeled down before her and made quick work of pulling her cherry red panties down her legs.

She looked down at him like it was his rightful place there at her feet. Just like the way she had looked at him when she spilled her milkshake on purpose.

“Try to make it worth my while,” she commented, a little out of breath already.

If there was still any doubt left in his mind, it quickly vanished as he saw her bare cunt exposed to him. A triangle of trimmed red hair and the flushed pink flesh directly underneath.

 _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, before digging his fingers into her hips and slowly pressing his mouth against her, savoring the moment.

 _“Hngh,”_ she whimpered sweetly, at the first tentative licks against her mound. She gripped his hair, digging her blood red nails into his scalp.

She’d tasted delicious, just a tad muskier than maple syrup. He licked a broad stripe from her entrance to her clit and she shivered underneath him.

She grabbed his right hand and forced it upwards underneath her bra, and he responded eagerly by squeezing and massaging her breast.

“Oh, yeah… _that’s good_ …” she moaned, eager and unashamed as she bucked her hips into his face.

It made him feel less like a toy or servant, but more in control. In control of her pleasure and his head was cloudy with lust for power.

He stuck his experienced tongue inside her, over and over again while his nose rubbed against her clit.

“Yeah, fuck me, _fuck me_ ,” she keened, her head thrown back and her red painted mouth wide open.

He felt like he was drowning in her, unable to breathe he had to lift his head to come up for air.

She bit her lip, her milky thighs red with beard burn and her pussy still pulsing underneath his hot exhales of breath. He compromised by plucking at her stiff nipple while he caught his breath.

He then proceeded to push two thick fingers into her tight little cunt, fucking her roughly as he wrapped his lips around her swollen clit.

The way she cried out had his dick twitch in his pants and pleasant shivers run down his spine.

He felt her heels dig into his back as her thighs started twitching. He figured she must’ve been close, so he crooked his fingers inside her and sucked harder.

“Yes – **_daddy_** – _I’m gonna come_!”

And she did, fluttering around his fingers, pulling them in as deep as they’d go.

She lazily rode his fingers until she was completely sated, left shaking and panting. He gently kissed her heated wet flesh a couple of times before pulling away.

Their eyes met and he saw the tears mark her flushed cheeks. 

“Poor little thing, came so hard you started crying,” he mocked, the thumb of his clean hand wiping at the wetness on her face, until she shoved his hand away.

Cheryl jumped off of the counter, and he swelled with pride at the way her legs still trembled when she hastily put her clothes back on.

The noise her heels made on the marble floor was the last thing he heard before he was left alone in the bathroom, still hard and aching.

He waited for the doorbell to ring, just to be sure that she was really gone this time before sucking his dirty fingers into his mouth, smirking around them.

It tasted like _just the beginning_.

 

 


End file.
